Trainer Red v Viridis
by Prof. MeowCakes
Summary: Red is a new trainer that is determined to become one of the greats. Along the way, he is met by challenging rivals, obstacles, and the ominous Team Viridis that kidnap his parents. To match this, Red is given a brand new set of Pokemon that's sure to kick ass. Review! Also since Pokemon is the kind of company that sues (Smosh) I don't own Pokemon or anything related to Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Red crouched behind a bush and looked at the Gible with a glint in his eye. He had seen it around Pallet Town causing trouble left and right. Just the other day, the Gible knocked over a Oran Berry stand and took all the berries. If Red caught it, he would be rewarded with a free Pokemon from Professor Oak. He had it right where he wanted it. Gible was eating one of the last Oran Berries he stole in the middle of a pretty open area. Red knew it couldn't run. Far at least. Red took final inventory before he began to attempt capture. He had two Pokeballs left. He rolled his eyes. He must've forgotten the other ones at home! He shrugged. Two would have to be enough. The Gible finished its berry and sat down to take a nap. Red grinned. Now was the perfect time to catch it. He leaped out from behind the bush and threw the first Pokeball. Gible sprang up just in time to dodge the ball. It turned towards Red, and it was pissed. It sprang at Red scratching him like a maniac. Red lashed back at it and threw it on the ground. Gible was dazed so Red dove to retrieve the Pokeball he threw. Gible charged at him again, ready to attack once more. Red stood up quickly and rolled out of the way just in time. Gibles momentum carried it forward and it face-planted in the dirt kicking up a small cloud of dust. Red threw another Pokeball and hit the Gible. *boop-boop-boop* Red was clenching his fists.

"Come on! Come on! So close..." Gible sprang out from the Pokeball. "Dammit!" Gible was really pissed off now. Once again it charged at him. It tackled him right in the gut, knocking him to the ground. As Red tried to catch his breath, Gible bolted across the field. Red strugged to stand up. His knees were shaking, and his stomach definitely had a welt on it. He has still out of breath and worst of all, he had one Pokeball left and Gible was almost gone. Red fought through the pain and started to run after the Pokemon. Gible broke the tree line and made it into the forest but Red was only a few steps behind it. Ahead on the path, a slanted rock appeared. Red had an idea. As Gible kept running along the path, Red ran up the rock. Gible glanced behind it, but didn't see Red. It stopped running and sat down on the path. Suddenly, from the top of the rock, Red jumped down straight for Gible. He had a Pokeball in his hand. Gible looked up just in time to get punched by Reds Pokeball. In a flash of red, Gible was sucked into the Pokeball. Still holding it, Red squeezed it to keep Gible from breaking out of it. *boop-boop-boop-bing!* Red jumped into the air.

"Yes! I finally got you! I gotta go show the Professor!" Ignoring all the bruises and welts he got, Red ran all the way back to Pallet Town. He was so excited! After 15 long years he was finally going to get his very own Pokemon! He walked straight past his house, and went straight for the lab. When he got to the doors he was stopped by two men in matching outfits. They looked at him and snarled.

"Looks like we got ourselves a young trainer here. You lookin to get your first Pokemon from Oak eh?" His friend squinted and pointed to Reds pocket.

"Wait...This kid already has a Pokemon! He's here to bust us!" The first guy spoke up again and pushed his friend back.

"Don't worry, I got a Pokemon too. Let me handle this. Go, Geodude! Crush this punk!" Geodude then sprang forth from its Pokeball and pounded its fists. Red stepped back and reached for Gibles Pokeball with a worried look in his eyes.

_Shit...I just caught Gible! He's probably really weak...Well maybe if I beat this guy, Professor Oak will see that I can be trusted with whatever Pokemon he's gunna give me. Well, I guess here goes nothing..._

"Go Gible!" Gible popped out of the Pokeball. Just by looking at him you could tell he was weak and tired. The other trainer laughed.

"Ha! You expect to beat Team Viridis with that joke of a Pokemon? Good luck kid. Geodude, attack!" Geodude did as it was told and flew towards Gible. Red reacted quickly.

"Gible, dodge it and counter with tackle!" Gible hesitantly jumped away from Geodudes attack and rammed into it with smashing power. Geodude was thrown back to the ground, and Gible pounded into it again leaving a dent in the ground. Geodude then grabbed Gible by the foot and threw it to the ground. Gible was border-line unconscious, but managed to stand up. Geodude then charged at it fists clenched, ready to finish it off. Gible stumbled out of the way of the attack and bit Geodude, forming cracks in the top and bottom of its body. Geodude thrashed around in pain and frustration, but Gible wouldn't unhinge its jaw. Gible then took this opportunity and began to scratch the Geodude. Slowly, Geodude was losing strength, but it wasn't over yet. Geodude begun to spin around, and around. Faster, and faster, until the two Pokemon were a gyrating blur. Geodude then flung Gible into the air. Geodude picked up a clump of the ground and threw it up at the weak Pokemon. All Red could do is watch as the bit of ground hurdled towards his only Pokemon. His defeat was inevitable. Maybe he really wasn't ready to train Pokemon. He fell to his knees and watched. Gible looked at his new trainer and saw just how sad he was. Gible felt bad for letting down his new master, even though he didn't like Red, he still wanted to prove his worth. Gible saw the flying piece of ground coming at him. He knew what to do. He rammed into the piece of earth sending pieces of rock falling down like hail. Geodude was hit by the falling rocks. It didn't do much damage, but the intent was only to distract the Pokemon. Using the momentum, Gible hit Geodude with unbelievable force. The Geodude flew into the ground, forming a crater. Geodude had fainted. Red ran up and hugged Gible.

"Oh my god! You won I can't believe it!" He looked up at the two Team Viridis members who were in utter shock. "You two get outta here before I have Gible do the same to you!" Geodudes trainer returned him to his Pokeball and glared at Red.

"Fine. But don't think you've heard the last of us. Team Viridis has big plans kid. Big Plans." Just like that, the two goons left. Red returned Gible to his Pokeball and entered Oaks lab.

"Professor? It's Red! I caught the Gible! I'm here for my free Pokemon!" Professor Oak walked out from the back room and waved at Red.

"Ah Red! It's great to see you! And you caught that troublesome Gible. This is all fantastic news. I suppose you want your free Pokemon as reward yes?" Red nodded his head.

"Yes Professor! More than anything!" Oak smiled at him.

"Well, looking at that battle you had outside. I'd say you already have your first Pokemon." Red looked in his pocket and pulled out Gibles Pokeball. He smirked and looked up at the Professor.

...

**Chapter 2 coming soon. Let me know what you think! Also be sure to check out my other stories! Leaves teh feedbackz and have a stellar day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red walked out of the lab and headed towards his house. When he got there, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" No answer. " Strange...maybe they're out somewhere." As Red walked through the house he heard a noise come from the other room. Voices maybe? They didn't sound like his parents. He walked swiftly and quietly towards the door with one hand on Gibles Pokeball. He put his ear up to the door to hear what was happening. Yeah, there was voices behind it.

"Alright team, we gotta get outta here before that kid shows up. Hurry and take his parents so we can leave." Red couldn't believe it. Team Viridis was in his house and trying to kidnap his parents. Without hesitation, he kicked open the door and sent Gible out of his Pokeball. He looked at the group of Viridis members who were staring at him while they all grabbed Pokeballs from their belts. The one in the trench coat laughed. Red assumed he was the leader of this group. The man stepped forward.

"Take the parents and go. I'll deal with this little shit in the meantime." The rest of the team put their Pokeballs away and grabbed Reds parents who were tied up and unconscious. Red tried getting to them, but the leader punched him, knocking him to the floor. Red stumbled up and looked at Gible.

"Gible hurry! Get those assholes taking my parents!" Gible sprang forward, attempting to free Reds parents, but instead was kicked away by the leader, who then grabbed a Pokeball out of his trench coat.

"Now lets settle down for a second. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Axton. I currently reside as the 10th highest ranking Viridis member. However after this job, and defeating you, I'll get promoted by the boss to 8th in command. So without further ado, lets battle." Axton threw his Pokeball into the air, and from it sprang a Poliwag. It looked angry. Gible and the Poliwag stared at each other waiting for further command by their trainers. Axton then pointed and calmly said, "Go." Poliwag then jumped into the air spraying a powerful jet of water at Gible. Then as it landed, Poliwag slammed into Gible, sending the Pokemon flying through the wall. Gible stood up dazed and disoriented. Poliwag struck once again, sending Gible across the room. He landed with a loud thud. Axton laughed. "Wow kid. That's one weak Pokemon. I was hoping to at least have some fun with this battle." Red snarled at Axton then ran over to Gible.

"C'mon buddy. Get up! You can do this!" Gible stood up shakily. He looked at Poliwag and charged. Poliwag stood his ground, but when Gible hit him, he was sent spiraling into Axton. Poliwag jumped up and blasted water at Gible once again, but he was to fast. Gible jumped out of the way and then ran towards Poliwag. He then bit Poliwag as hard as he could and flung the Pokemon across the room, slamming it into a couch. Axton looked furious.

"Poliwag! Get up you weakling before I have you killed!" Poliwag stood up slowly. It was clearly badly injured. The bite marks it received were now bleeding, and it had splinters from the couch. Poliwag started to move slowly towards Gible, and it released yet another burst of water that sent Gible flying back. The Poliwag then ran up to Gible and bashed into him with little force. Gible knew that Poliwag was weak, so this was his time to strike. Gible headbutted Poliwag forcing the Pokemon to fly back. Gible then took a piece of the wall and bit onto it. Poliwag recovered from the headbutt and began spraying bubbles everywhere. The bubbles honed in on Gible and them exploded. Gible was barely fazed. Gible then took the piece of wall he had been holding, and smashed it on Poliwag. The Pokemon tried to recuperate, but the blow was to strong. Poliwag fell down and fainted. Axton punched the wall in anger. "That's it! I didn't catch you to be a failure! Now I'm going to end your sad miserable life!" Axton pulled out a gun from his coat and pointed it at Poliwag. Red tackled Axton to the ground before he could pull the trigger. He looked at Gible and pointed at Axton.

"Gible get him outta here!" Gible then slammed into Axton with a staggering blow. Axton tried to catch his breath as he ran off yelling behind him,

"You stupid kid! You haven't seen the last of us. I promise you that." He was then gone. Red returned Gible to his Pokeball and ran over to the injured Poliwag.

"Poliwag? Are you alright?" The Poliwag stirred a little but didn't wake up. Red picked up the Poliwag and ran out of his house. He went straight to Professor Oaks lab hoping that he would have some way to help the suffering Pokemon. He burst through the door to find a very surprised Professor in the middle of building some sort of gadget.

"Red? Whats troubling you?" Red held out the Poliwag.

"This Pokemon is in trouble! I need to help it! Do you have some sort of medicine or anything that I could give it?" Oak turned around quickly and pointed to a beta Pokemon Center healer and Red ran over to it. He gently placed the Poliwag on it and booted it up. Slowly, Poliwags wounds healed and it woke up. Red hugged it. "I'm so happy you're okay Poliwag. I was really worried there for a minute." The Poliwag was confused. Red was his enemy, so why wasn't he attacking? Maybe...Maybe Red wan't his enemy, but...his friend? Red turned away from the Poliwag and looked at the Professor. "Professor, there's another thing I need your help with. That group of criminals that were here earlier took my parents. I need to go after them!" Oak nodded his head.

"I agree Red, you must get your parents back. However, you won't be able to take them down with your Gible. You'll need to train, and catch more Pokemon." He looked at the Poliwag. "And to me it looks like you've got your second one right there." Red picked up the Poliwag who looked very happy. Professor Oak tossed a Pokeball to Red, and Poliwag jumped right into it. *boop-boop-boop-bing* Red smiled as he looked at his new Pokemon. He looked back up at the Professor and asked,

"What should I do now?" Oak thought for a minute, then told him,

"Well Red, in order to become a stronger trainer, you will have to start beating gyms. The closest one to here is in Viridian City. I think that's a good place to start." Red nodded.

"Then that's where I'm headed!" He put both of his Pokeballs in his backpack and ran out of the Professors lab towards Viridian City.


End file.
